Forum:2010-06-28 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . "Demonica?!" --Lucrezia in Agatha Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- I stayed up till midnight to read this. Maybe I'm crazy. maybe I misread. But I swear that when I read that comic, it said serpentia. Was anyone else up who can confirm this? I need answers. : Well, you like Girl Genius so you can't be very crazy. As far as the name changing, yes it did. There a note in the LiveJournal entry from Kaja about the correction. (By the way, in addition to having comments from Kaja and discussions, the LJ page sometimes updates before midnight eastern time.) Argadi 00:17, June 29, 2010 (UTC) : I also saw 'Serpentina' the first time :) Synalon Etuul 21:34, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page The tables have turned! Or is this all part of the plan? Anyway, I really do love Lucrezia. :D Synalon Etuul 04:15, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ~~ wow pinky's name is a bit of a mouthful Kaymish 05:10, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Why has Lu strapped Zola to the transference engine? ( Cue the melodramatic organ.) When Agatha regains her mind will she be calling Zola "Mom"? (Cue the scary chord on the organ.) --Rej ¤¤? 05:14, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : I suspect she wants to get rid of Agatha, so we end up with Zolgatha, not Zolcrezia. Unless someone (Zeetha, Krosp, Othar, ……) interferes, in which case we end up with hash. Argadi 09:07, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, we know how Zola usually gets out of situations like this: Gil rescues her. Brrokk 10:54, June 28, 2010 (UTC) The question is whether or not Zola has the command voice. If it's a Mongfish thing, that means she does, and Lucrezia would prefer her--a weaker mind is easier to control. If it's something unique to Lecrezia (and Agatha) then she's going to want to keep Agatha's body. Either way, I think Brrokk is right; Gil to the rescue! Discar 14:18, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Gee who would have thought it, Lucreatia's mum is named Demonica. no wonder she grew up weird, but as to the their choosing Zola for her abilities they should have remembered she always needs rescueing. Agathahetrodyne 14:50, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : Isn't Demonica a sister of Lucreatia? Argadi 16:53, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah. In the linked livejournal, Kaja states outright that the three sisters were Lucrezia, Demonica, and Serpentia. Of course, their father was named LUCIFER, so there ya go.Discar Renidar 02:10, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::One of Agatha's minions, TwoTonedCat, suggests that the resemblence of Zola to Von Pinn may mean that Demonica "helped" Lu with some of her mind transfer experiments. This should be interesting when the three spot each other. --Rej ¤¤? 19:30, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Where is Moloch? He wasn't listed as a member of the party that took the lift & he's rescued Zola before. Tkela 17:30, June 29, 2010 (UTC) This, of course, means that they are COUSINS. Pinky almost has a legitimate claim here. What are the gods plotting? Does it occur to you that Lu's actions are a quick way to aquaint Agatha with how the mind transfer device works? This has all the earmarks of the plot device that lead to Agatha blowing a hole in the floor to create a shortcut to the Great movement chamber and Lu's secret lab. Rej ¤¤? 19:37, June 29, 2010 (UTC)